


Nascondersi dietro muri di lacrime

by theghei_tm



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romantic Fluff, alternative universe, introspective
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghei_tm/pseuds/theghei_tm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nascondersi dietro un muro di spavalderia e umorismo era ormai quasi un'abitudine. Non lasciare che il mondo vedesse cosa si celasse dietro quegli occhi sempre allegri, nascondere il dolore fra i sorrisi e le battute pungenti, il sarcasmo. Erano pochi i momenti in cui lasciava cadere la maschera, quando era solo, senza che nessuno potesse vedere, sentire. Ed anche in quei momenti, si concedeva solo pochi istanti. Non dava nemmeno a se stesso il permesso di essere debole. La debolezza non era una cosa che poteva accettare, neanche per un piccolo, minuscolo, attimo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nascondersi dietro muri di lacrime

“My Mummy's dead  
I can't get it through my head  
Though it's been so many years  
My Mummy's dead  
  
It's hard to explain  
So much pain  
I could never show it  
My Mummy's dead”  
  
(My Mummy's Dead – John Lennon)  
  
  
  
  
Nascondersi dietro un muro di spavalderia e umorismo era ormai quasi un'abitudine. Non lasciare che il mondo vedesse cosa si celasse dietro quegli occhi sempre allegri, nascondere il dolore fra i sorrisi e le battute pungenti, il sarcasmo. Erano pochi i momenti in cui lasciava cadere la maschera, quando era solo, senza che nessuno potesse vedere, sentire. Ed anche in quei momenti, si concedeva solo pochi istanti. Non dava nemmeno a se stesso il permesso di essere debole. La debolezza non era una cosa che poteva accettare, neanche per un piccolo, minuscolo, attimo.  
  
Quel giorno, Leo era nella sua stanza, le finestre ancora chiuse. Non le aveva aperte quel mattino. L'oscurità lo inghiottiva e lo nascondeva, lasciando che le lacrime scendessero lente, in silenzio, lasciando una traccia umida sul suo viso, andando a scomparire nell'incavo del collo, sotto il colletto della camicia bianca che indossava.  
In un angolo della stanza giaceva una giacca nera, lasciata lì per terra, lanciata in un impeto di rabbia ormai diventata uno stringersi furioso dei pugni, chiusi talmente stretti da incidere la pelle con le unghie e lasciare che piccole gocce di sangue macchiassero i suoi capelli, tingendoli di rosso.  
Aveva vissuto quella mattina quasi incosciente, come cercando di scomparire da lì. Avrebbe tanto desiderato poter semplicemente volare via, magari verso un'isola sperduta. Sarebbe potuto diventare un pirata, avrebbe costruito una nave con le sue sole forze, reclutato una ciurma, depredato terre... sarebbe stato facile. Nessuna preoccupazione, nessun pensiero. Andarsene via e fregarsene di tutto. Magari, sarebbe stato ancora più facile scomparire e basta. Annullarsi completamente. Come se non fosse mai successo niente di tutto quello che era stato. Scomparire per sempre. Sembrava una bella idea.  
Lasciare che fosse quel che sarebbe stato.  
Strinse gli occhi ancora una volta, lasciando che dei puntini luminosi invadessero il buio che lo avvolgeva. Si mise seduto sul letto, incastrando le mani fra i ricci castani. Aprì gli occhi qualche secondo dopo, la stanza buia ora punteggiata qua e là da piccole macchie di luce sfocata. Sentì una lacrima salata sfiorargli le labbra e cadere assieme alle altre giù dal suo viso, lasciando una macchia scura sul pavimento di moquette.  
Cercò di scacciare via i ricordi inutilmente. Presto gli avrebbero invaso la mente e il muro sarebbe crollato del tutto.  
  
**  
  
Sentiva il vento scompigliargli i capelli, intorno a lui il mondo scorreva come al solito, ma era come se non lo avvertisse. Era lì, congelato nel tempo. Ai suoi piedi, dei fiori quasi appassiti venivano distrutti lentamente dal vento freddo, ad ogni folata un petalo si staccava dalla corolla e volava via, ondeggiando lievemente nell'aria per poi posarsi sull'erba poco lontano.  
Strinse il pugno nascosto in una delle tasche della giacca, incurvando le spalle e incassandovi la testa, guardando quel pezzo di pietra consumato dagli anni, immobile davanti a lui, poche lettere e qualche numero, a ricordargli ancora una volta che lei non era lì con lui, non più.  
Deglutì rumorosamente, cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime che spuntavano all'angolo dei suoi occhi.  
Un soffio di vento gli sollevò la giacca, lasciando che dei brividi di freddo gli percorressero la schiena, facendolo tremare leggermente.  
Andava lì ogni anno, portava un mazzo di fiori e sostituiva quello vecchio.  
Erano sempre gelsomini. Erano bianchi, leggeri, gentili, sembravano i fiori adatti ad una donna come Esperanza Valdez, gentile, buona, troppo giovane per scomparire per sempre.  
Serrò le dita attorno alla stoffa rosata che avvolgeva i fiori e, scacciando ancora una volta le lacrime, prese i fiori appassiti appoggiando quelli nuovi e freschi al loro posto.  
Accarezzò dolcemente la pietra, nel punto in cui una piccola crepa si andava delineando, e pensò che tutto quello non poteva essere vero, non poteva essere successo realmente.  
Era tutto un sogno.  
Un incubo.  
Doveva esserlo.  
  
**  
  
Le lacrime presero a cadere dai suoi occhi sempre più velocemente, inarrestabili, sempre di più. Lasciavano tracce scure sulla moquette ai suoi piedi, lasciando che una piccola pozza d'acqua si allargasse intorno a lui.  
Il corpo prese a tremargli, scosso dai singhiozzi soffocati, scappati via dalle sue labbra fra i denti serrati.  
Era così difficile, continuava a ripeterselo, sempre, continuamente, per capacitarsene.  
  
 _Mia mamma è morta. Non riesco a ficcarmelo in testa. Nonostante siano passati così tanti anni. Mia mamma è morta. Mia mamma..._

Come un flash, il ricordo del viso sorridente di Esperanza Valdez comparve nella mente di Leo, squarciando il buio dietro le sue palpebre serrate.  
Sentì che le lacrime sarebbero state troppe, fra qualche istante. Era da così tanti anni che non si concedeva di piangere, di crollare. Il dolore lo stava investendo tutto insieme in un unico colpo. Lasciandolo senza fiato, come se non avesse mai più potuto respirare. Come se avesse un buco doloroso al posto del cuore.  
Presto i singhiozzi divennero più forti, incontrollabili. Leo tremava, scosso da ondate di ricordi dolorosi.  
Si costrinse a calmarsi, fra poco i suoi amici sarebbero arrivati. Avevano deciso di andare a vedere non ricordava che film al cinema e lui, come uno stupido, aveva accettato, sapendo cosa sarebbe successo. Sapendo che non avrebbe potuto trattenere tutto quel dolore dentro di sé per molto ancora. Come avrebbe spiegato agli altri? Come?  
  
 _È così difficile. C'è così tanto dolore. Non potrei mai mostrarlo. Mia mamma... come._  
  
Pianse tutte le lacrime che aveva, gli occhi divennero rossi e gonfi. Non sarebbe bastato semplicemente lavarsi il viso. Neanche l'acqua gelata sarebbe bastata, non quella volta. Gli avrebbero chiesto cosa avesse, e non aveva nessuna voglia di spiegare. Chi poteva capirlo? Nessuno sapeva, non l'aveva mai detto a nessuno, neanche Calypso sapeva. Nemmeno lei.  
Cosa avrebbe detto? Spiegare tutto quello che c'era... sarebbe crollato di nuovo, lo avrebbero visto debole. Non poteva permetterselo. Lui era quello sempre allegro, con la battuta sempre pronta, gli dicevano anche che dava fastidio, qualche volta, che poteva anche smettere di fare battute, ogni tanto. Che ne sapevano loro di lui? Che ne sapevano di quello che nascondeva dentro? Come avrebbe potuto mai spiegare? Come poteva spiegare loro che quello che vedevano tutti giorni, il Leo Valdez sempre sorridente, sempre a scherzare e prendere in giro gli altri, sempre con quella punta di sarcasmo nella voce e quel sorriso furbo, da combina-guai, fosse solo una facciata, una maschera? Non l'avrebbero più visto come l'avevano sempre visto. Non voleva vedere la compassione nei loro occhi, come in quelli di tutti gli altri, quando sapevano. Non era compassione quello che voleva. Non voleva niente. Nessuno poteva capire cosa provasse.  
Si asciugò rabbiosamente le lacrime, strofinandosi il dorso della mano sugli occhi, cancellando le tracce del pianto furioso che lo aveva colto qualche istante prima.  
Si guardò allo specchio. Gli occhi rossi e gonfi dal pianto, le labbra piene di piccoli tagli per averle morse, quasi a sangue, per non urlare.  
Le mani non erano messe meglio. Piccole incisioni a mezza luna erano su entrambi i palmi. Delle sottili tracce rosse ancora gli macchiavano le dita e i polsi. Quanto aveva stretto i pugni? Non ricordava neanche il dolore delle unghie nella carne.  
Cercò di darsi una sistemata, prima che arrivassero gli altri.  
Stava per andare nel bagno della sua stanza per sciacquarsi il viso, quando la porta della stanza si aprì lasciando entrare nella camera i rumori e il vociare degli altri studenti del dormitorio.  
“Leo?”  
Calypso fece capolino da dietro la porta, sorridendogli dolcemente. Lui le sorrise mestamente, cercando di non farle vedere gli occhi, ancora sull'orlo delle lacrime. Stava per dirle di aspettarlo fuori, che sarebbe stato pronto in un attimo. Ma lei gli si avvicinò e, inevitabilmente, vide le tracce del pianto.  
Gli sorrise e, prendendogli il viso fra le mani, gli lasciò un lieve bacio sulla fronte.  
Non c'era quella compassione che si sarebbe aspettato di trovare, nei suoi occhi. C'era tristezza, amore, calore.  
Non disse niente, semplicemente gli circondò le spalle con le braccia, stringendolo a sé.  
Lui sorrise, lasciandosi abbracciare, perdendosi nel profumo dei suoi capelli morbidi e soffici. Sapevano di cannella e miele. Ed era un profumo così buono e dolce.  
Lasciò che le lacrime scendessero ancora una volta sul suo viso, non nascondendosi più. Stringendosi forte a Calypso, lasciò che tutto quello che aveva sempre nascosto dentro di sé, scivolasse via, un sorriso triste e felice a dipingergli il volto.  



End file.
